1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stair chairs and more particularly pertains to such a chair which may be carried by two people while leaving the hands of such persons free.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stair chairs is known in the prior art. More specifically, such chairs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of carrying a person up or down stairs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Typical devices of this kind are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,734 and 4,688,279. A device very similar to the present invention is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,762. However this device, as is common to the art, requires that persons carrying the stair chair utilize both hands to support the device. Going down multiple steep flights of stairs with frequent turns for landings carrying such stair chairs is extremely hazardous.
In this respect, the stair chair according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of freeing the hands of persons carrying a stair chair for much greater safety, both of the carriers and the person being carried.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved stair chairs which can be moved more easily and safely. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.